thats when i realized
by molliegoodgolly
Summary: Not Twilight.. but good and creepy


I was embarrassed. The eviction notice hung on my door like a stalker hanging onto the reluctant lover. I snatched the notice from the door and almost tore it up, but I could almost feel my will being torn from my body. I slid of down the wall and tried to think of where I could go. My parents house was out. We hadn't talked in to long to just show up. My relationship with my mother has not been the same since I ditched out on college. I sat with my back to the wall for what seemed like hours. I looked to see if maybe I could get my deposit back at least. While I studied the notice I noticed a shadow being to form in front of me. I looked up and saw that it was Mark, one of my closest friends. He sat down beside me and sat there for a few minutes before reaching his hand out in order to grab the notice. I handed it to him and he studied it through before releasing a heavy sigh.

"You know, I got a spare room."

"Good."

And with that we got into his truck and this is when I remembered after the many years I had known Mark, I had never been to his house. And when we got there. I found out the reason. The house was gorgeous don't get me wrong but it gave off the wrong feeling. I swallowed, hard. Something is wrong about this house. But I swallowed my fear and grabbed my stuff from the back of his truck. I walked up the steps a few paces behind Mark. We entered the house and again beauty surrounded me. From the paint on the walls to the furniture that adorned the giant rooms. Windows were abundant as if to welcome the light that seemed reluctant to enter. Mark led me to the spare room and allowed me to get comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as I possibly could. I hung some close and put others in the spare draws. The room was large much larger then my entire apartment. I decided to wonder around the house in hopes of finding the thing that didn't belong, or maybe running away so it couldn't find me I wasn't exactly sure which side I was on. I had always been a spiritual person and could sometimes feel the presence of the unseen. I wondered the grand halls and the many large bathrooms, those were my favorites. While wondering I looked out of one of the large windows. I cat sat upon the stoop looking in from the outside. I could feel my pulse race. Something wasn't right.

The cat was of median size. Black with a little white tuff of hair on its' chest. But the eyes, yes the eyes, are what struck me most. Almost blacker then its dark fur. We stared at each other as if sizing the other out.

"That is Maddy."I jumped at his voice. he gave a chuckle and I followed with a nervous laugh. She just kind of showed up. I did everything to find her home. Put up signs, newspaper ads and even took her the vet in hopes she had of the microchip things. No such luck. She seemed to like it here so I just kept her. She keeps me from being lonely. But now I got you." He came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist. I had always known he felt more for me then I did for him. I pushed him off and went outside. Maybe I was wrong about the cat. I was probably just some dumb ol' cat. I had always been a dog person. I reached my hand up to pet it when all the sudden it hissed and scratched the first 3 fingers on my hand. Damn, that hurt. So, I was still a dog person.

The rest of the night was uneventful and we went to bed with a simple "goodnight" I tried to fall asleep in the giant bed. The comforter was large and warm, the mattress was firm and soft causing all the stress in my back to disappear, but sleep never came. I tried to read but the feeling the house was giving me kept me reading the same sentence over and over. Finally I decided to force sleep and it worked.. eventually. Sometime in the middle of the night I felt eyes boring thought my skulls. My eyes opened with a start. I felt sweat begin the drip down my forehead. Maddy was on my bed staring at me with those dark evil like eyes. I remember locking the door and checking it twice to make sure it stuck and it had. I could almost swear it wink at me when it suddenly jumped off my bed and ran. I looked up to see how she could have possibly gotten in. And I saw it, my door was open to the fullest, I could see the dead bolt still sticking out.

I did not sleep the rest of the night. I thought about what this cat could mean. Cats can't open doors, especially ones with dead bolts, no conclusion made sense in my head so I just let it go. Mark was nice enough to let me keep the car, I dropped him off at work and did a few things. I returned to the house and noticed bats where everywhere. It was the middle of the day. Again, scared of what this could mean, I decided to let it go. A few days passed and nothing new had happened. The cat seemed to be getting used to me and would actually let me pet it after I fed it. Life seemed to be getting back to normal, and my feelings for Mark were intensifying. We would kiss but nothing more. Life seemed like was going to be just fine. I drove Mark to work and decided to head straight home. The engine started to act up. I made it home and opened the engine. I was shocked at what I found. Papers were spread everywhere. I started grabbing them and snatching them out of crevices but more and more seem to be being produced. I started to read them. Letters from a girl. Average looking with straight brown hair with an equally straight nose. These letters were threatening. As I scanned them I noticed the same theme. _"I'm going to find you.. you can never hide from the one who loves you.". "Be ready baby" "Are you ready? I'm coming for you."_ Fear over came me and tears spilled from my eyes. Why were these papers here? Had they been placed here recently or had they been there for ages. I ran inside the house and grabbed Maddy I got back in to the car and drove. I had no idea where I was going to. Until I reached my destination, my parents. The one place I had ever felt safe. Grabbing Maddy from the front seat I ran to the front door banging as hard as I could. A panic attack over came my mind and tears spilled from my eyes. The door finally opened to relieve my stunned father. Dropping Maddy ,I flung into my father's arms. He was stunned still for a few seconds before responding with a tight hug. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and cried. A loud cough was heard from behind us and we pulled away. My mother stood there. We gazed on each other for a few seconds before running into each other's arms and crying. After we had all calmed down, I explained everything that had been happening. They understood my fears and welcomed me back with open arms. Hours passed and the void in my life that was my parents disappeared.

Mark called me yelling asking me where I was. I told him and asked him to make his way here. I was angry. If this was some prank I don't know what I would do. He finally made it over. My parents had left the house and so it was just me and him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled in my face. This was a side of Mark I had never seen.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell are these?" I flung the letters in his face. I saw the color in his cheeks fade and his eyes become wide with fright.

"Where did you find these?" He asked in a scared yet demanding voice.

"The Engine was crawling with them. Who is that? What is going on?" I asked in a angry demanding voice.

"Her name was Sara." He whispered. "We met one night at a party. We both got drunk and things happened. I explained to her that it was nothing, that we were nothing but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She sent me these letters over and over again. Some threatening others sexual. I never really knew what she was capable of until people started disappearing. Friends would tell her to lay off and then they would be gone. Just suddenly, nowhere. I found out she was studying some pretty sick shit. Witch crap and all that crap. I finally confronted her myself. Asked, no begged her to leave me alone. She just winked and walked away. I never saw her again after that. And never really looked." He finished explaining. Maddy was sitting by us on the couch, she winked at me and then that's when I realized why the cat had scared me from the start.

This story came to me in a dream. Tell me what you think.

As to my other stories. I am suppose to have a co writer but she has not talked to me in a while.. so yeah


End file.
